


Home

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Breakfast, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Modern Narnia, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Mornings, Open ending ish, Post-Prince Caspian, Post-Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Romantic Fluff, Septuple Drabble, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Boys, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: What if Caspian and Edmund made a deal with Aslan to let Edmund come to Narnia for the summer till he’s out of school and can rule Narnia by Caspian’s side.Inspired by the song Home from Bright The Album
Relationships: Caspian & Edmund Pevensie, Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Home

For the past two years without fail, Edmund and Caspian would stay in their cottage on the beach just off the coast of Narnia. They’d spend half of their summer together there, and they’d spend the other half back in the kingdom. 

Edmund was seventeen and in one more year he would be allowed (since his and Aslan’s agreement) to stay in Narnia for good and rule side-by-side with Caspian. But for now, he was sleeping on Caspian’s chest while the sun shimmered through the split in the curtain. 

Curling into his lover’s side, Edmund stirred and began to wake up. He yawned softly, tugging at the huge comforter as he squeezed his eyes shut at the sunlight. 

“Love,” Edmund grumbled. 

“Hm?” Caspian blinked awake, his gaze slowly making its way to the boy on top of him. 

“It’s too bright!” 

The older boy chuckled, slipping out of bed and out of Edmund’s grasp. He threw open the curtains and squinted at the newfound light shining from the bright sun up above. Edmund squealed, pushing his head up into his pillow, “I said it was  _ too  _ bright! Not too dark!” 

“You need some sunshine, Sunshine!” He laughed, walking back over to the bed to cuddle up next to a groaning Edmund. 

Caspian pushed their bodies close as Edmund had given up the complaining and laughed instead, arms pulling around his back to clutch at his bed shirt. He pepped small kisses all over Edmund's face and neck before nuzzling his face into his sweetheart’s bedhead. 

“Good morning Ed,” Caspian said, his voice low in his ear. 

Edmund laughed again, moving his face towards Caspian’s as he grinned, “Good morning to you too, You big lug.” They stayed like that for the next few minutes, snuggling and enjoying each other’s company before they’d have to get up for their planned day of fun. 

Caspian was the first to get out of bed but ended up dragging Edmund along with him. While Edmund put on one of his darker turtle-necks, Caspian put on one of the flowy shirts that he would roll up to cap at his biceps. 

They walked out into the living room together, bright light shining in through the big windows all around their open cottage. Caspian went into the kitchen, taking fresh berries and their cold pre-made sandwiches that he made the night before, from the fridge. 

The kitchen was always Caspian’s place. Even if he was a king now, he still fancied himself in cooking and baking whenever he had the time. He seemed to enjoy cooking with his cousin, Rovam, whenever his Aunt Prunaprismia would visit Narnia. Still, after everything that happened, he loved his family.

Caspian placed the plate of sandwiches down on the island and began to wash and prepare the fruit for their breakfast. As Caspian peeled the skin off one of the green apples from their garden, Edmund had placed a pile of papers at the dining table and sidled up behind Caspian, wrapping his arms around his torso.

“I can help.” 

“No.” 

“Let me-” 

“Edmund, I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen,” Caspian said, cutting off whatever he was going to say. Edmund rolled his eyes, giving his lover a gentle kiss to the neck, then moving off of him and back to the dining room. 

It didn’t take long for Caspian to finish making their breakfast, he brought over the wooden bowl of apples and strawberries, and the plate of sandwiches, their cups of coffee already at the table. 

Edmund looked up for a split second at Caspian, smiling and going back to his papers. “What are you looking at?” Caspian asked, popping an apple slice into his mouth. 

“Summer work. My school’s trying to get me to pick a university to go to,” He shrugged, scribbling down something more before pushing away the work, “But, you’ve got my full attention today. No more obligations, love.”

Caspian grinned, moving his hand to hold Edmund’s. He lifted his knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently, which made Edmund smile as well. 

“Now let’s eat before it gets too hot to take a walk,” He said when he let go, pushing a plate towards Edmund. The younger one nodded and they began to eat, talking about the most random things and avoiding the subjects of London or the kingdom. Soaking in their last bits of summer together. 


End file.
